


Pushing Through The Veil

by lildark7



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Asunder, David Gaider, Gen, Song - Freeform, dragon age asunder, form, free - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildark7/pseuds/lildark7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free form poem of Cole pushing through the veil to help the real Cole at the Spire in Val Royeaux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Through The Veil

I was flying free  
Made the world around me change  
Heard a song from afar  
Calling me to be  
  
Following the music  
Pushing through the barrier  
See a flash of green light  
I'm changed on the inside  
  
Blue, red, cold and wet  
The boy lies on the floor   
In a mess  
Pale and starved, unable to see  
He's the one, who wanted me to be  
  
Trying to help  
Changing my form  
Becoming real  
In a world that can't hear  
  
I did all I could  
It wasn't enough  
Kept despair at bay  
Should have erased his pain  
  
Had to watch him slip away  
  
Warmth of a hand  
Cradled in mine  
I've lost sense of time  
Wanted to cry  
  
Felt a hole open up  
Beneath my feet  
A darker symphony  
Now calling to me  
  
Sat silent forever  
They took him away  
Feeling scared and ashamed  
  
I am forgotten  
Left with just a name  
Carrying his memory  
Remembering I failed


End file.
